To establish a communication session with a wireless access network, a user typically operates a wireless communication device to communicate in a wireless protocol with a wireless access node. The wireless access node then exchanges the user communications with other systems of the wireless access network, such as gateways, service nodes, and mobile switching centers, to ultimately provide a communication service, such as telephony voice communications or data access over the Internet.
However, in order to establish the communication session with the wireless network, the wireless communication device is typically required to first successfully register with the network. Device registration to establish a communication session often involves the wireless network receiving registration data from the wireless communication device attempting to register, such as device and user identifiers associated with the device or its user. In order to grant or deny the session request, a communication system in the wireless access network then retrieves user profile information from a profile storage system corresponding to the wireless communication device requesting registration. If the registration data provided by the wireless communication device is valid and matches the information in the user profile, the device is granted access to the wireless network and the communication session is established. However, if the wireless communication device provides invalid registration data, the information in the user profile will not match and the communication session request is denied.
Overview
A wireless communication system receives a registration request transferred by a first wireless communication device associated with a user account. The wireless communication system determines if registration data in the registration request is invalid. If the registration data is invalid, then the wireless communication system determines if a user profile in the first wireless communication device is out-of-date. If the user profile in the first wireless communication device is out-of-date, then the wireless communication system determines if a second wireless communication device is associated with the user account. If a second wireless communication device is associated with the user account, then the wireless communication system transfers an updated user profile for delivery to the second wireless communication device.